Trust Me I'm The Doctor
by GeronimoDoctor3
Summary: Cynthia Claire was just your average, everyday girl. Or so you thought. She is hiding a secret. A BIG secret. The only problem is... She doesn't even know the secret herself! Only one man can help her discover the secret that has long since been lost. Will she be able to let The Doctor in to help? Or will she end up pushing him away due to a troubled past?
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I am merely a major fan of it!****

**This is my first ever fanfiction! (Yay!) I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Cynthia's POV**

* * *

I woke to the sound of people yelling out in the marker, the usual day-to-day routine, and pulled the blanket over my head to try and drown them out. Of course, as usual, is didn't work.

I glanced at my clock to see that it read 7:30 AM. I thought to myself, "Who needs an alarm clock when you have all those insanely loud people yelling like madmen outside? Definitely not me."

Sighing, I got out of bed and went to look in the mirror, only to see my not-so-lovely hairstyle and mascara smeared face.

"I forget to take off my mascara last night." I groaned, running my hands along my tired face.

I grabbed a washcloth and started to wash thee crazy mascara off my face before I got ready for my day. I inspected myself in the mirror to make sure all of the mascara was gone and started working on my hair. As a 5'5" girl with brownish-red hair and a pixie-cut, it isn't too hard to get my hair straightened out.

Right as I finished taming my hair, I heard an incredibly loud bang out in the market and ran to my window to see what it was. At first, all I could see was a cloud of smoke covering the market. It wasn't much longer until I could see the stands that were knocked over and the people running around with panic-stricken faces and probably really freaked out. I quickly grabbed my favorite Beatles "Let It Be" album tee shirt, my skinny jeans and silver converse before I bolted to the door.

Once I was outside I started toward the marketplace. I hadn't walked more than a few feet when I saw it. A person. No. It definitely WASN'T a person. I saw a... a THING staring at me. In all honesty... It kind of looked like a giant potato with a gun wearing a thick, black suit. Almost as soon as I saw it, it was gone. I ran down the street to where it was standing and circled the entire area there, wondering how it could have just vanished into thin air! I shrugged, assuming it was just my imagination due to all the chaos going on and continued to make my way down the street.

When I arrived at the marketplace, I saw people cleaning up various fruits and vegetables that had fallen onto the street, I saw some others picking up the carts and tents that had been knocked over in the blast and I saw a few people tending to cuts and scratches on various parts of their bodies. "

How in the world did this happen? What could have caused this?" I asked myself. My mind wandered back to the thing I had seen earlier. "Was that really just my imagination?"

After being there for a few minutes, the medics finally came, jumping out of their vehicles with supplies, on a mission to check up on the people who were in the blast. Before they could get to me, I ran out of the marketplace and headed for my house.

When I was almost to the door, I felt the strange urge to look across the street. When I did, I noticed a strange blue box sitting on the corner by a tree.

"A 1960s police box? What is it doing here in modern day America?"

I walked over to it and studied it from top to bottom, most likely looking extremely awkward to those who may be watching. I backed away a little and reach out my hand to touch it, making sure what was in front of me was real. Sure enough, I felt the rough, blue wood beneath my fingertips. I blinked and took a few steps back to observe it from afar, still unsure as to what to think of it.

"This is so weird. I must be dreaming." As if on cue, the doors to the box opened and I glanced inside.

I walked into the box with much hesitation, fearing that creature I saw earlier must be in it, and saw that the box was a LOT bigger on the inside.

"What?" I asked aloud as I ran back outside to walk the perimeter of the box before walking inside once more.

"What? How? It's... But... The inside is... What?" I asked aloud once more.

"Oi! What are you doing in my TARDIS!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfiction! Can't wait to hear your reviews and see what you rate it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I am merely a major fan of it!****

**Cynthia's POV**

* * *

I jumped at the voice and turned to see a man, who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, standing at the door. He had floppy brown hair, which was covering part of his face, and was wearing a brown tweed jacket with elbow pads along with a dress shirt underneath. I noticed he was donning a crimson red bowtie with matching suspenders, black trousers and black, ankle high boots.

He started towards me and asked again, "How did you get in my TARDIS?"

As he grew closer I started to back away from him and replied, "I-I saw it on the street a-and wasn't sure if it was real. A-and when I approached it the doors just... opened."

He got closer to where our faces were just inches apart, studying me. Man, this guy was intimidating!

"What's your name?" He asked with a stunning British accent that I hadn't quite noticed until now.

"Cynthia Claire." I said, ever so hesitantly, due to the fact that an attractive man had me cornered in a box that was... well... bigger on the inside!

After a few more seconds of awkward staring he jumped back and grabbed my hand, shaking it vigorously as a boyish smile crossed his face.

"Well, Cynthia Claire. It is so very nice to meet you! The TARDIS never lets anyone just walk right in without a reason!"

The TARDIS groaned as if to respond to what the strange man said.

"See? She agrees! You definitely must have a great reason as to why she just let you walk in! It must be something important! Not only to her but to myself and, of course, you! I can tell you one thing for sure though...", he let go of my hand and walked over to what appeared to be the console, sitting down on it, "us meeting definitely wasn't an accident."

I walked over to the console and looked him straight in the eyes, which happened to be the most beautiful shade of a greenish-blue, asking, "What do you mean this wasn't an accident?"

He looked off into the distance, deep in thought.

"The only time the TARDIS opens is for something that is going to be a major event in space and time."

I must have looked confused or just plain lost because he turned to me and took my hand into both of his.

"Cynthia. Something is going to happen that is going to change your life, and mine, forever. What it is, I do not know, but it's important. Very, very important. I guess we are just going to have to help each other out until we can figure out what the 'it' is."

He then proceeded to let go of my hands and get up, running his fingers through his hair, with a very confused and determined look on his face.

"You know," I said, walking over to him, "I don't think I caught your name."

He turned to me and let out a slight gasp. "You're right! I don't think I told you my name! I'm The Doctor."

He grabbed my hand again and shook it, not as long as the first time, but still a little longer than normal.

"So, Doctor, who are you? Alien? Human? Time Lord?" I asked, chuckling a little at the last one.

He looked at me with surprise and replied, "Time Lord. I travel through all of time and space."

He grabbed something from under the console and started fiddling with it nervously. His reaction to what I had just said was definitely not what I expected. I decided to try and ease some tension but trying to joke with him.

"The box is called the TARDIS... Let me guess. It's something random like Time And Relative Dimension In Space? And it's from this magical planet called Gallifrey?"

I was sure to say the word Gallifrey in a little "imaginary" tone to make things more light-hearted. Not a second later than when I said that sentence, the thing he had been holding dropped to the floor and he grabbed my arms, pulling me to him and making us eye level.

"How do you know all of this information? That isn't something a normal human just knows off the top of their head."

I looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of emotions hidden behind them.

"I was just trying to joke around. I-I didn't actually know they were real. I just made them up." I told him, still looking into his eyes.

He then let go of me and walked to the other side of the console, avoiding any more eye contact.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" I asked, wondering what was wrong.

"Y-Yeah." he said in response. His voice sounded sad and upset, confused and angry, yet he still refused to look at me.

"I'm sorry if I said something to upset you." I said, walking around to where he was and looked at him, making sure to keep my distance.

"It's alright, Cynthia.", he replied, "You didn't do anything to upset me." I heard him sniffle and then he turned to look at me, putting his happy-face back on. "How would you like to go on an adventure with me? Anywhere in time and space?"

I looked at him as he asked this, a bit unsure as to what I should say in response to that.

"Anywhere?" I asked.

"Yes! Anywhere!" he replied in a much happier tone.

I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms, "Anywhere, anytime?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yup! The world is your oyster! Erm... Well... The universe is your oyster?"

I watched as a confused look came over his face, "Time and Space is your oyster? No... It can't be just the world because there are multiple worlds. It can't be just the universe because there's all of time involved. It can't be just time because there's space. It can't be just space because there's time..." He kept going on about that little saying for a few more seconds until I decided to interrupt.

"So, if I come join you on your little adventure, do I need to go pack?" I asked as I made my way to the door.

"Oh! Yes! You do!" He said as his excitement bubbled.

I turned and looked at him when I had almost gotten to the door and asked, "So if you're The Doctor... What does that make me?"

He smiled his cheeky smile and replied. "The Doctor's companion."

* * *

**Hey guys! GeronimoDoctor3 here! I was wondering... Would you like this to be told in just Cynthia's perspective or would you like the Doctor's perspective too? Please leave your opinions in your review of PM me your ideas! Thanks guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I am merely a major fan of it!****

**This chapter is in the Doctor's POV. So I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

As soon as Cynthia disappeared from view, I turned to the screen and went over the information on the scan.

"So, did you get a good scan?' I asked the TARDIS.

The rest of the information appeared and I was shocked by the information.

"Appears to be 18? What do you mean?"

Another screen came up that said, 'Species: Unknown.'

"Species unknown? How can you not know what species she is?" I slammed my hand down on the edge of the console, annoyed with the TARDIS and trying to get my thoughts straight.

"How can she 'appear 18' and be an 'unknown species'?" I asked myself. "How does she know all of this information?"

I ran my hands through my hair and paced around the TARDIS. "That's just not possible! And she isn't at all aware of it!" I said, my mind racing and curiosity rising.

When I heard Cynthia arriving back on the TARDIS; I turned off the screen and tried to act as natural as possible.

"Where can I put these?" She said, trying to catch her breath.

I ran over to her and grabbed her bag. It was a lot heavier than I had thought it would be! How she managed to get it even this far is a mystery to me. I glanced at her to catch her looking at me, only to shy away and act like she was distracted by something. Blushing, I turned away from her, hoping she didn't notice my reddened face.

"TARDIS! Show Cynthia to her room."

I turned to her and smiled, trying to compose myself once more.

"Feel free to explore. There are many places in the TARDIS that might catch your eye!"

With that, she bounded up the stairs to go on her own little adventure. I chuckled at her excitement and walked to the door of her room, placing her luggage outside of the door; as I wanted her to see the room first, and made my way back to the console room.

Cynthia's voice echoed out from deep within the TARDIS, "Wow! This place is incredible!"

I smiled; she must have found the swimming pool. My thoughts quickly turned back to the readings on the screen.

"She couldn't be..." I muttered. "But no. No. It would be impossible. River was too much to cope with already!"

On impulse, I decided to ask if she had a fob watch when she came back to the console.

"A what watch?" She asked, sounding confused.

"A fob watch." I repeated impatiently; modern humans! "It's like an old fashioned watch that goes in the top pocket. Family heirloom, perhaps?"

She shook her head, to my disappointment. "Nope. Nothing like that. Now come on, Doctor, let's go somewhere!"

The puzzle of her identity could wait. I always loved it when new companions were so excited...even if this new companion could possibly be another Time Lord. Stop thinking that! I chided myself. It's impossible!

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and turned to her to get an idea of where she wanted to go.

"I don't know" She said, shrugging.

I smiled and, with a flip of some switches and a pull on the lever, we were off! At the TARDIS' instant jolting and whirring, Cynthia grabbed onto the nearest thing...which happened to be me.

"What's going on?" she demanded. She was squeezing me so tight that I went as red in the face as I had a moment ago; this time from lack of breath as well as embarrassment.

I gently pushed her off, although I was slightly reluctant.

"We're taking off!" I shouted over the loud creaking noises.

"Where to?" She said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"No idea!" I cried gleefully, having set the coordinates to random. "Geronimo!"

* * *

**I want to give a special shout-out to my friend, DoctorWhovian17, for helping me write this chapter! Be sure to check out her story "An Whovian and A Time Lord! (it's my favorite!) :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if some of the chapters are short! Sometimes I get writers block! Be prepared though! More is about to come!**

**Cynthia's POV**

* * *

No sooner than when we had taken off, the jolting stopped, causing the Doctor and myself to lose our balance. I landed on top of him and looked at him, hoping I hadn't injured him.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked, slightly worried.

He looked at me and smiled, turning a bit rosy in the cheeks, and replied, "Yeah! I'm great actually!"

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I was scared I was totally crushing you!"

He smiled a mischievous smile and lifted us both to our feet. "You? Crushing me?"

We stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before he picked me up and started twirling me around, laughing.

"You're as light as a little Chihuahua!"

I laughed in response and told him, "A Chihuahua? A Chihuahua? Of all the words you could have chosen; you chose Chihuahua?"

He smiled and put me back on the ground. "What? It's the first thing that came to my mind! Cute little Chihuahua." He said, patting my head.

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to look angry but it just ended up making us both laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay, though?" I asked him, watching him.

" he said as turned his head to crack his neck. "Ah! Much better!" He said, clapping his hands together.

"Are we here?" I asked him eagerly. "Yup! Go take a look!" He nodded towards the TARDIS doors. I ran towards the doors; excited to know what could be waiting for me outside.

As soon as I opened them, I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! The sky was a gorgeous shade of deep pink that faded into a golden yellow. There was not a single cloud in the sky to cover the two bright orange suns rotating around the planet. Looking out onto the horizon, I could see a city; it reflected the sky and the suns off of it in such an exquisite manner that it just about blended into the sky!

"Welcome to Skelorum! The most breath-taking planet in all of the universe." I heard the Doctor say as he walked up behind me.

"It's incredible." I said in almost a whisper, completely awe-struck by my surroundings.

I could sense a smile creep across his face as he made his way past me and out onto the planet.

"Well? Are you coming or are you just going to stand there all day? Let's go!" He said, jumping about like an excited little boy going to Disney World for the first time.

I laughed at him and walked out of the TARDIS. "Are you going to stop jumping like you have ants in your pants?"

He scrunched up his nose in his little "offended" face and crossed his arms. "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

I shrugged and started to walk off. "Suit yourself! I can just go explore on my own then!"

That definitely got his attention! "Don't you think for a second I'm going to let you explore a planet first!" He said, running past me.

"Hey! Not fair you cheater!" I said, running after him.

It wasn't long until I had caught up with him and passed him, laughing and teasing him about how slow he was. I caught sight of something moving in front of me and started to slow down, reaching my arm out and making a gesture telling the Doctor to do the same. He came up beside me and followed my gaze to see if he could find what I was looking at.

"There was something moving. Right…" I pointed to the area where I saw it, "There."

He started to walk closer to the area and must have seen it too because he stopped.

"Doctor? Did you see that?" He replied with a simple nod.

My mind went back to the thing I had seen the day of the marketplace explosion and wondered if it could be the same thing.

I shook the idea off and asked him, "What do you think it is?"

After a few seconds of silence, he replied. "I have no idea."

Right after he said that, we heard some rustling behind us and looked at each other. "I think we're about to find out."

* * *

**What do you think it is? Is it an ally or a foe? What is in store for them on this new planet? You're probably thinking that they get along really well to have only met each other not too long ago. It will all be explained later on. Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and follow! I'd love to hear your input and ideas! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cynthia's POV**

* * *

"Are you the Doctor?" We heard a soft voice say behind us.

We turned and saw a girl, probably about 18 in human years, standing in front of us. She was a gorgeous shade of blue with scales all over her body, well, the parts I could see that is. She was wearing some sort of protective silver armor on most of her body that was matched by a silver gun at her waist. "

Yes. Yes I am," the Doctor said, looking over at me cautiously.

"You'll have to come with me." I looked at the Doctor and then to the girl.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked her.

She nodded in response, a sad expression crossing her face. Trying to lighten the mood, as I usually attempt to, I walked up to her.

"You know. We don't know your name" I told her gently, smiling comfortingly.

She smiled back in response. "Yarlicia. Skelroian guard."

I raised an eyebrow at the last part, quite impressed.

"Yarlicia. Might I ask you how many females are in the guard?" I crossed my arms as I waited for her response. It was rather chilly here.

"Just me." She responded, shrugging.

"That means you're showing all the other guys up, right?" I joked with her.

She laughed. "You know it! Highest ranked member of the Skelorian guard!"

I gave her a little round of applause (Literally. I clapped my hands in a circle motion) which cause us both to laugh.

"Alright you two. Stop being so silly!" The Doctor said, walking up behind us.

I gave him a little sad pout in response. He looked at me and made a sarcastic pout back.

"Yarlicia." He said as he turned to our new friend, "Can you take us to your base?"

She nodded, "Certainly Doctor."

After about a 5 minute trek, we reached a giant glass building. It was elegantly built with columns and arches that were about 50 to 60 feet tall. Every last inch of it made of glass, nothing else, which reflected the suns and the sky so perfectly that I was absolutely mesmerized.

"Here we are." Yarlicia said, standing at a pair of giant doors. "They are waiting for you inside."

She nodded at the two guards beside the door and thy proceeded to open them for us.

I smiled at Yarlicia and took her hand, "Thank you."

She took mine into hers and replied, "No, thank you, Cynthia."

I looked at her with confusion, for I never told her my name. "How…"

She smiled. "You shall see all in due time, my friend."

With that, we walked through the doors into the corridor.

The first thing I saw when we walked in was a man, who looked almost exactly like Yarlicia, but with male features.

"Doctor!" He said, getting up and walking towards us, arms stretched wide.

"Yerlicor!" The Doctor said, walking towards the Skelorian, arms stretched out as well.

They met each other halfway and gave each other a friendly hug, seeming as if they've known each other for ages. The man looked at me when they were done hugging and looked at the Doctor, as if he was waiting for him to introduce me. The Doctor caught on and hopped right on over to my side, smiling his boyish smile again.

"Yerlicor, meet my newest companion, Cynthia! Cynthia, meet Emperor Yerlicor!"

I curtsied to him and he bowed back in response.

"You know, Cynthia. You're the first person to have actually addressed my properly without question or hesitation."

He held his arms out towards me. "Come on, that deserves a hug!"

I smiled and walked up to him, hugging him back once he had wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh my gosh, you're so small!" He said laughing.

We stopped hugging and I laughed as well.

"I know, right? She's like a little Chihuahua!" I heard the Doctor say behind me.

"Doctor!" I turned to him and made my "I'm trying to look annoyed face but obviously it isn't working" since the Doctor and I started laughing almost instantly.

"So, Yerlicor." The Doctor said, walking beside me and looking at the Skelorian, "Yarlicia said something was wrong."

Yerlicor nodded in response and turned to face the center of the room.

"You are all dismissed!" He said in a loud, demanding voice. It was quite obvious how much authority he had.

He motioned to the chairs that were surrounding at table that was in the middle of the room. "Please, sit. There is much to tell."

Yerlicor then proceeded to tell us all about the struggles that they've been having, grief crawling across his face.

"About 6 months ago our planet was attacked." He let out a sigh and continued to speak.

"It was the day of happiness here on our planet, as we were celebrating our victory in our last war, and we were having the most grand of times. Suddenly, the sky darkened and our suns disappeared. Everyone went into a panic, running to their homes for safety. Little did I know, that was a warning signaling that our next great war was about to begin. I quickly rallied our troops and anyone else who would like to volunteer to get ready for battle. We had hundreds of people in our guard who were more than ready to fight. All but one of them was a male."

He turned to the doors and looked at them with concern in his eyes. "That one, the only female in our guard, was my daughter."

"I knew it!" I thought to myself. "No wonder they look so much alike!"

I was brought back out from my thoughts by Yerlicor's voice.

"I was so worried about her and I didn't want her to fight. She was all I had left of her mother, who was killed in the last great war we had had, and I didn't want to lose her too. Little did I know, she has waited and prepared for this moment ever since her mother was killed. When they came, our planet went through mass destruction. So much so that we feared for the worst with our planet. The war went on for about 3 months before was had either killed or force out the race that had attacked us. Things were peaceful for the past 3 months until one night I had the most disturbing dream. The dream showed Skelorum being attacked again." He paused and zoned out as he remembered the dream, terror burning in his eyes.

I reached my hand out and held Yerlicor's to try and comfort him, letting him know that we were here for him.

"Yerlicor," I heard the Doctor say beside me. "Who attacked you?"

They made eye contact and Yerlicor hesitantly started to speak.

"The…." Before he could finish, there was a loud blast outside that caused the whole structure to rock. Everyone outside started to scream and panic, running to the nearest buildings for protection.

Over all the screams, we heard it. A voice so familiar that it turned our faces white.

"Exerminaaaaaate!"

* * *

**You're probably thinking "WHYYYY?" You'll see, all in due time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Doctor's POV**

* * *

"Daleks?! Why must it be Daleks?" I heard Cynthia say, anger and fear in her voice.

I turned to look at her and was surprised when I saw the look on her face. It was a mixture of confusion, anger, fear and determination.

"How did you know that, Cynthia?" I said, looking into her eyes.

"I-I don't know." She said, looking off into the distance.

"Doctor! We need to get to somewhere safe." Yerlicor yelled behind us, trying to speak over the noise.

"Cynthia, go with Yerlicor. He'll keep you safe." I demanded, moving Cynthia closer to Yerlicor.

"No. I'm not leaving your side." She said, crossing her arms.

"Cynthia." I said again, more strict this time; goodness she was stubborn. She simply shook her head.

"Fine. Yerlicor!" I turned towards him.

"Go on and take cover! We will take care of this!" I told him as confidently as I could.

"And we will make sure your daughter will come back safely to you!" I heard Cynthia say to him.

He gave us a look of thanks and fear as the guards led him away.

"Don't you dare leave my side, do you understand, Cynthia?" I looked into her eyes to see if I would get a response. To my surprise, her eyes were full of determination and excitement.

"I won't." She said, smiling.

"Now!" I clapped my hands and looked at her, excitement and fear coursing through my veins.

She laughed. "Let's go kick some Dalek butt!"

I laughed back at her remark and grabbed her hand.

"Geronimo!" I cried, running out of the building with her by my side.

Right as we entered the street, a Dalek spotted us.

"The Doctor has been spotted! Exterminaaaate!" It exclaimed, shooting a beam at us.

We ducked down behind a piece of the building that had broken off and fallen to the ground, trying to shield us from its fatal rays.

"Cynthia! We have to make a run for it!" I shouted over the voices of the Daleks.

She nodded and smirked. "Then we best get a move on then!"

With that, she ran out of our spot to a nearby building and I was right on her trail. I had barely made it into the building when a Dalek shot its beam at me, narrowly missing, and yelling to the other Daleks to follow us.

Yarlicia came up behind me with a silver gun and shot at the Dalek, clearly doing no physical damage.

"Yarlicia!" Cynthia hollered, "Aim for its eyestalk! That's where it's weakest! Focus on that one point and nothing else!"

She ran over to Yarlicia and kept giving her advice.

"When you center your fire on one spot it weakens its shield enough to possibly break it and get through!"

They both ducked as a beam whizzed past them. Yarlicia, now aiming for its eyestalk and shooting there multiple times, watched as the shield slowly deteriorated. After around the thirteenth shot, the Dalek exploded.

"How…" I asked Cynthia as she ran towards me. "How did you know that?"

She shrugged, watching as Yarlicia took out another Dalek.

"We have to go!" Yarlicia yelled, realizing that there may be too many Daleks for her to take down on her own, as she ran towards us.

"Which was do we go?" I asked, looking around the room.

"This way!" She said, running towards a door, Cynthia and I right behind her.

We got through the door as soon as the Daleks got into the area we had just been in.

"That was close" Cynthia said, panting slightly at all the running we've done.

"Trust me, it isn't over yet." Yarlicia said, walking us through a series of tunnels within the walls of the building.

I glanced over at Cynthia, my mind wandering back to the results my TARDIS gave me, and wondering what she could be if she wasn't human.

"Stop that. We are being attacked by Daleks and are in a tunnel somewhere in the city. You need to focus on getting out alive. And protecting Cynthia." I scolded myself in my head.

"Doctor…" On hearing Cynthia's voice I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her only to see her staring at something.

I followed her gaze to see about a hundred Daleks at the base of these tunnels.

"Hello Doctor." One of them said, the lights flashing on his head as he did. "We have been waiting for you to arrive"

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, walking closer to the Dalek who was speaking.

"We want you to suffer the way we did!" I turned to my right to see another Dalek speaking, its eye stock watching my every move.

"You don't think you've made me suffer enough already? You destroyed my planet! You killed off my entire race!" I roared, that sad and anguished feeling coming over me.

"You are an enemy to the Daleks! You must suffer!" said the first Dalek, who was soon surrounded by other Daleks chanting the same thing.

"Doctor!" I turned to see Cynthia flashing on and off, a transport surrounding her.

"Cynthia!" I yelled, running towards her quickly fading self. "I will find you! I will! Don't you doubt it for a second!"

I looked into her eyes, panic expressed all over her face.

"D-Doctor…" She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. No sooner than when she said that, she was gone.

* * *

**Where did she go? What will happen to her? Chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cynthia's POV**

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in a cell. It was rather nice for a cell. Well, better than I had expected actually.

"Wait. The Doctor!" I thought. I got up and glanced around, trying to see if there was any sign of him.

To my dismay, there wasn't even the slightest sign. I sighed and walked over to a corner, letting myself slide down onto the floor, trying my hardest not to cry.

"Come on, Cynthia. You're stronger than that. Put yourself together." I told myself, sniffling and wiping away a tear that was about to fall.

"You know what happened that made you cry the last time." I told myself, forcing me to remember.

"I know, but." I tried to reply. "No! No buts!" I looked over at the cell door, a puzzled look on my face.

"Oh… I'm going mad..." I said to myself, putting my face in my hands.

"Cynthia! Psst."

I turned to where I thought the voice was coming from but didn't see anything.

"Yup. It's official. I've gone mad." I stated, throwing my hand into the air for exaggeration.

"No, you're not going mad." The voice said again. I spun around to see who was speaking and didn't see anyone.

"No, I'm not out in the open. Close your eyes." The voice declared.

"Your voice… you sound a lot like…"

"Yarlicia. Yeah. It's me. Now, close your eyes, Cynthia." I nodded and closed my eyes, unsure of what to expect.

A few seconds later, I saw Yarlicia's body come into my view.

"Can you see me?" She asked, looking at me.

"Y-yeah. I can. How is this.."

"Telepathy. I sensed you were able to communicate via telepathy so I thought this was as good of a time as ever to try." She said, looking over to the side.

"Yes, yes I was right. She can, Okay. I will do that."

She turned back to me. "Cynthia, the Doctor wants to know if you're alright, where you are, and…" She turned back to him as if to ask if he was sure he wanted her to ask.

"He wants to know if they've told you anything about yourself."

I must have looked confused because she turned back to her side and started to mumble stuff.

"Tell him that I'm fine. Maybe a few scratches and bruises here and there but other than that no harm has been done to me. As for where I am…"

I looked around my cell, wondering if I should really tell him that and worry him. "I'm in a cell, somewhere on board a ship. I'm guessing Dalek, of course." I told her.

She turned and told him that news and her face got a little worried.

"Yarlicia, is he alright?" I asked her.

"Uhh… He's kind of going on a rant right now. Breaking things, yelling… Yeah… he's a bit upset… Doctor! Don't you touch that!" She yelled, turning her back to me. "And he touched it…"

I watched her and couldn't help but think of the Doctor doing something he wasn't supposed to. Same old Doctor. Never listens even when he's angry.

"Yarlicia, how are you able to contact me if you're with the Daleks?"

The thought had never crossed my mind until now.

"We escaped. The Doctor soniced a grenade. Killed them all on the spot when it blew up."

I gasped. "Are you all okay? That could have killed you both!" My mind then wandered to the thought of the Doctor… dead. I couldn't bear it if I lost him.

"Yes, we are both fine. Well. As fine as we can be."

Just then I heard a pair of Daleks entering the cells.

"Yarlicia, I have to go. Daleks approaching!" I whispered before opening my eyes and cutting off the transmission.

"You will come with us, Cynthia!" The Dalek on the right said, drawing out the N and the A of my name, before opening my door.

After we walked down a long hallway and made a few turns, I was escorted into what I assumed was the main chamber of the ship. There, waiting for me, was who I assumed as the Dalek commander on the ship.

"Cynthia!" The Dalek leader said, his voice loud and demanding. "Companion to the Doc-tor!"

I nodded, "Yes…"

I looked around to see about 600 other Daleks in the room.

"What do you want with the Doctor?" I asked it, demanding to know.

"For him to feel pain!" It said, the speech indicators on its head lighting up.

"And you think that you capturing me will bring him pain?" I questioned the Dalek.

"Yes! We know it will bring him pain!" He said, all the other Daleks started chanting, "Pain", in response to him.

"It won't work! The Doctor is smarter than that!" I yelled at the Daleks, my body filling with rage.

"Then you don't know the Doc-tor!" The Dalek leader said, his speech indicators lighting up again.

I was about to say something when the Dalek leader yelled, "Take her back to her cell!"

Next thing I knew, I was back in my cell, cold and alone once more. I closed my eyes and tried to contact Yarlicia.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

I thought back on what the Daleks said about bringing him pain because they captured me and what Yarlicia told me about the Doctor earlier.

"Does he really care that much?" I asked myself, sitting against the wall and resting my head on it, wondering about if what they said was true.

I closed my eyes and grabbed on to my locket necklace, moving it back and forth on the chain, as I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Her first adventure and she gets captured by the Daleks! Poor Cynthia! I wonder what the Doctor is doing right now... **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Doctor's POV**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short! There wasn't much for the Doctor to do while he was down on Skelorum. As you all can tell, he was extremely upset...**

* * *

"Doctor! You need to stop this!" Yarlicia yelled at me, "You're not helping her at all by doing this!"

I then continued to pick up a rock and throw it at a glass panel that had fallen on the ground.

"Why! Why did they do this? They just took her! It's been nearly two days and we have no idea where the Dalek ship is!" I said angrily to Yarlicia.

"She could be dead by now! Or starved! If she isn't already dead then they are showing her mercy for some reason! Maybe they're torturing her!" I stopped throwing rocks and looked down. "I can't even bear to imagine what they're doing to her or what they might do to her…"

The image of the Daleks chaining Cynthia to a wall and letting her starve to death invaded my mind. I lifted my hand and wiped my face. Had I been crying this whole time? I then picked up another rock and threw it at the panel.

"Doctor…?" I heard Yarlicia say as she came up behind me. "You need to pull yourself together. We're going to get her back. I promise."

I looked at her and saw her offer a comforting smile to me. I nodded and tried to put myself back together.

"Okay." I said, pacing the room. "So, if she was transported to the Dalek ship from the base… that can only mean that the ship is right above this building." I stated, looking up to see if I could see any signs of it.

"There!" Yarlicia said, pointing to a weak part in an invisible shield right above us.

"You have a great eye for that kind of stuff!" I told her, smiling.

"But… how will we get up there?" She asked me, looking at the ship.

I turned to her and grinned. "I have an idea!"

Luckily, the tunnels we had been in run right to where the TARDIS was located. It wasn't long before we reached the opening to the outside, stopping right before the door.

"Alright," I said, turning to her, "there may be Daleks on the other side so be prepared for anything."

She nodded in response and opened the door. Sure enough, there were two Daleks outside guarding the TARDIS. We both ducked back inside and hoped the Daleks didn't see us.

"Yarlicia," I said, causing her to look at me, "Daleks have awful peripheral vision, so we can sneak past them and get into the TARDIS or we can blow them up."

I looked at Yarlicia when I said that last part and she looked past me and out the door.

"Let's try to sneak past them and if all else fails, we blow them up?" She shrugged on that last part, kind of unsure.

"Okay. We will go on three." She nodded and got ready. "One… Two…" I opened the door and whispered, "Three."

We walked out of the tunnel and made our way towards the TARDIS, being as quiet as possible, trying to get all the way there without Dalek contact. We were about a foot away from the door when one of the Daleks spotted us.

"Doctor! Exterminate!" It commanded.

The TARDIS doors flew open, sensing the danger around us, and we jumped into it before the Daleks could even get a single shot in. I double checked the TARDIS' security to make sure that it was all the way on and ran across the console room to the other side, flipping switches, pushing buttons and pulling levers until I came to the last one. I looked over at Yarlicia and smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, anxious to go and get Cynthia.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" She replied, standing beside the console.

"You might want to hold on!" I yelled as I pulled the lever to transport us, "Because we are out of here! Geronimo!"

* * *

**Do you think the Doctor and Yarlicia will make it onto the Dalek ship and save Cynthia or will they be caught before they get the chance?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Cynthia's POV**

**So, someone suggested I try a new organizational style for my stories and I decided to give it a go! Let me know if you like it this way or the first way I had it. If all goes well and I don't get any complaints, I'll change the rest of them! **

**Enjoy this chapter! :D **

* * *

"Cynthia!" I heard the Doctor say, ever so softly.

"He can't be here." I told myself, still asleep. "I'm just dreaming."

I shifted some and tried to drown out the voice.

"Cynthia!" The voice said again, this time in a yell, causing me to wake up. I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw the Doctor.

"Doctor?" I whispered, my throat so dry I could barely speak.

He ran over to me and picked me up in his arms, cradling me close to him.

"It's okay. I've got you." He said in a reassuring and relieved tone.

"W-What happened to the Daleks?" I asked him, wondering how he ever got onto the ship in the first place.

"Yarlicia and I got on here via the TARDIS. As for the Daleks… they're not destroyed yet." He explained, running as best as he could towards the TARDIS.

"Then how did you get in here to find me?" I asked him.

"Yarlicia blew up the two Dalek that were guarding you outside." He said, reaching the TARDIS.

"You know," he opened the door and carried me inside, "it's a good thing you are as small as a chihuahua!" He joked with me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Can you stand?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah." I said, holding onto the console for support.

"Yarlicia!" At the mention of her name I turned to see her standing in the console room.

"Push the button and take us home!" The Doctor said proudly.

She nodded and did so, causing us to jolt around the TARDIS just like we had before. He ran over to me and put his arms around me, trying to prevent me from falling, and reached over to press a button.

Once we landed I looked at the Doctor and asked, "What did that button do you pressed earlier?" He grabbed me by my waist and led us outside.

"That is what it did" He stated, pointing to the sky.

"You blew up the Dalek ship?" I turned to him with surprise and he looked down at me.

"They took you, Cynthia." He looked back up at the sky, smoke still lingering in the air, "I couldn't let them just get away with it."

I studied his face as he said this, trying to figure out what he meant by that. I was about to ask him when Yerlicor and Yarlicia walked up to us.

"Doctor! Cynthia! You saved our planet!" Yerlicor exclaimed happily.

"We are forever grateful to you both." He bowed at us and Yarlicia followed, so did the rest of the people who were there.

"No need to be grateful to me! It was all Cynthia!" The Doctor said, looking down at me proudly.

"Without her you all wouldn't have had the information about the Dalek shield's weakness!" I blushed at his attention and looked at the ground to try and hide my pink face.

"Thank you, Cynthia, for that information. If they ever come back, we will think of you and what you have taught us." Yerlicor spoke, looking at the rest of his people, who cheered in response to what he said.

"Do you hear that, Cynthia?" The Doctor whispered into my ear, "that is for you."

After a few minutes of thanking, cheering and sad goodbyes, the Doctor and I were in the TARDIS again to go on another adventure.

The Doctor walked me to my room and I got into bed, resting my head against the headboard.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me, inspecting the few wounds I had from the whole ordeal.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just very tired." I told him, sitting up to where we could see each other at eye level.

"Yes. Right." He smacked his hands on his legs and started to get up when I grabbed his hand.

"Doctor?" I said, looking up at him.

"What is it, Cynthia?" he said, looking down at me with worry on his face.

"What did you mean by you couldn't let the Daleks get away with capturing me? And why did you start breaking everything when I was gone?"

He sat back down on the chair he had pulled beside my bed and looked around the room, turning as red as a beet.

"Umm. That? Oh... uhh." He said shyly and nervously.

I watched the expressions that came across his face and started to smile, holding back a little giggle in the process.

"Well. You see…" his face scrunched up as he tried to think.

"You're like a little schoolboy, Doctor." I said, giggling at him.

"Oi! I'm not a school boy!" He exclaimed, trying to be serious.

"Only a schoolboy would say that!" I replied, laughing a little more.

"Hey. At least I'm not a Chihuahua!" He teased, patting my head.

"School boy, school boy! The Doctor is a school boy!" I chanted, grinning from ear to ear.

He covered my mouth with his hand and he stuck his tongue out at me, thinking that he had won. That was definitely not the case.

I stuck my tongue out as well and licked his hand, causing him to pull it back and wave it around in the air, a disgusted expression on his face.

"You licked my hand! What did you do that for?" He said as he wiped it on my bed.

"You covered my mouth with your hand! It's your fault I did that!" I replied, crossing my arms and raising my head proudly.

"So therefore, I win!" I told him, beaming.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I didn't waver, still trying to look all victorious.

"You win this round, Cynthia Claire, but mark my words when I say that I will get you back next time!" He said as he waved a finger in my face, causing me to laugh.

"We will see about that!" I hollered at him as he walked out the door.

After he left, I laid down and pulled the covers over me, making me realize how much I missed my bed, and snuggled up to my pillow. I went over the events of the past few days as I drifted off to sleep.

Today was definitely a very good day.

* * *

**Yay! Cynthia's back! You wouldn't think I'd just let the Daleks just have her! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Cynthia's POV**

* * *

Before our next adventure, we had to stop in England to charge the TARDIS back up. Invading the Dalek ship had worn the poor thing out.

"Cynthia!" I heard the Doctor say as he ran to my room. "Cynthia! We're here!"

"Let me sleep in peace…" I grumbled, throwing the blanket over my head.

"You've already had a long enough nap! It's time to get up!" He ran to my side and tried to throw the covers off, to no avail.

"Hmm…" He mumbled, thinking. He snapped his fingers and sounded like he was walking away.

"Thank goodness" I said to myself. "He's leaving."

I snuggled back up to my pillow and started to drift off to sleep again.

"WAKE UP, CYNTHIA!" The Doctor yelled, running to my bed and jumping on top of me.

"Oi! Doctor!" I cried, throwing the covers off of my head.

"Get up!" He whined, shaking me by my shoulders.

"But Doctor…" I protested, trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" He started tickling me in my sides through the covers, causing me to laugh and squirm under him.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! No more tickling!" I said through my laughter.

He smiled and hopped off of me, helping me get up to my feet. "There you go!"

I followed him to the console room and watched as he flipped some switches.

"Alright, so the TARDIS is recharging itself. It's going to take her about 24 hours more or less so you can go out and go check things out!" he said.

"Wait, are you serious?" I asked him in disbelief.

"As serious as ever! Just don't get yourself into trouble, okay?"

"You're the one I'm worried about!" I joked, making my way to the TARDIS doors. "Wait. Aren't you coming?"

"Not at this second. I have to get some things set up and finalized with the TARDIS before I can head out." He stated as he started to fiddle with some switches.

I shrugged and walked out the doors. "Suit yourself!"

The first thing I saw when I stepped out was the Big Ben contrasted with a bright blue sky.

"Wow." I whispered to myself. This was incredible.

"Excuse me!" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned to see a guy about my age walking towards me.

"Can you tell me where this place is?" He asked me, pointing to a place on his map.

"I wish I could help you but in all honesty, I'm just as lost!" I told him.

"You're from the states, huh?" He said, looking me up and down.

"Yeah. I am." I replied questionably.

"I am too! I've been here about 5 days to study abroad. What are you here for?" He asked me.

"Oh. Umm. I'm just here visiting. Getting my first taste of the world abroad!" I answered, smiling cheekily.

"That's awesome! Say, would you like to go grab some coffee or something so we can try and help each other figure out where the other wants to go?" He said, looking at me, waiting for my response.

"Sure. That might come in handy." I told him, following him to the nearest coffee shop.

"So, what all have you done so far?" He asked me as we sat down at the table.

"Nothing yet. I just got here not too long ago" I told him, picking up the menu and looking at it.

"You handle jet lag very well then!" He chided.

I laughed at his comment and looked over at him to see him studying his menu.

"It helps when you nap the entire way here." I retorted, joking just as he had with me.

"Very true!" He placed his menu down and looked at me to see that I was still struggling with what to get.

"There are so many options! I never knew there was this much!" I stated, flipping the menu over.

"Here. Let me help you." The stranger said, taking the menu from me and placing it down in front of both of us. "What kind of drinks do you like?"

"Well, I like anything sweet. Caramel as well." I told him, glancing over the menu.

"Then I know the perfect thing for you to get!" He called the waiter over and placed both of our orders in.

"Thank." I mumbled shyly. "I obviously don't drink tea all that often unless it's sweet tea!" I joked.

"A southern belle, huh?" He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe a little." I smiled at him, pinching my fingers together to exaggerate the little, causing us both to start laughing.

"No worries. I am too. Georgia to be exact!" He said just as our drinks came.

"Alright. Try yours." He insisted, watching me take a sip.

"Oh wow. This is really good!" I exclaimed, taking another sip. "And hot." I stuck my tongue out for exaggeration, making us both laugh.

"I thought you might like it." He replied, proudly.

"Well you were definitely right!" I said before taking another sip.

"So, are you travelling alone?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm travelling with a friend, actually." I responded, looking at him. "What about you? Are you travelling alone?"

"Yeah. I am. Didn't see a need to bring a friend along." He looked down at his cup and sloshed the drink around.

"But things are so much more fun with friends!" I told him excitedly.

He laughed at my excitement and looked at me. "I assume you've known this friend for a while, then?"

I swallowed my tea and looked into it, almost mesmerized by it. "No, actually. I've only known them for a short time but it feels like we've known each other our whole lives." I stated.

"Ah. That's a special kind of friend." The stranger told me, looking at me. "You know, I don't think I caught your name"

"Oh! Duh. Introductions! I'm Cynthia." I said, holding my hand out.

"Christopher." He replied, taking my hand and shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you. Well. To know your name!" I jested.

"Same!" He said, chuckling some.

Just then, my phone rang.

"Oh. It's my friend. Can I…?" I asked, pointing to the door.

"Certainly." He said.

When I got outside I answered the call only to hear the Doctor, practically panicking, on the other end of the phone.

"Cynthia! Where are you? Are you alright? Where did you go?" He asked, question after question.

"Hey! I'm fine. I'm just grabbing some coffee with this guy I met." I told him.

"I'm coming over to you." He said as I heard the TARDIS doors close behind him.

"Okay. See you then, okay? And calm down some before you give yourself a heart attack!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Fine. I'm almost there." He stated as he hung up with phone.

What's his problem?

With that, I went back inside and sat at the table with Christopher.

"Sorry, my friend didn't know where I was and got a bit freaked out." I told him.

"It's fine. That's totally understandable." He said, taking another sip of his drink.

"I didn't realize I drank all of my tea so fast…" I stated sadly, looking down at my empty cup.

"It happens to me all the time!" He called the waiter over and ordered me another one of those drinks.

Just then, I heard the bell of the coffee shop ring and turned to see the Doctor.

"There's my friend now!" I told Christopher, waving the Doctor over.

"You never told me your friend was a guy." Christopher whispered to me.

"Well, you never asked." I replied as the Doctor sat down.

"John Smith." The Doctor said, holding his hand out to Christopher, his muscles a bit tighter than usual.

"Chris." My new friend said, taking the Doctor's hand as his posture stiffened the same way as the Doctors did.

"Oh this is going to be interesting…" I said to myself, taking a sip of my new cup of tea.

* * *

**Cynthia got hit on! :O You probably think that his chapter is totally random. Trust me, it isn't! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cynthia's POV**

**Bear with me on this chapter. It's a bit... well... You'll see.**

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of awkwardness, we all went our separate ways. Christopher and I exchanged numbers so we could keep in contact but it seemed to me that the Doctor really didn't like that.

"What were you thinking running around with a guy you just met?" He scolded me, stopping in the middle of the street and looking me straight in the eyes, fury raging in them.

"You're one to speak!" I retorted, anger starting to come over me at his tone. "I literally met you what, a month and a half ago? And the day I first met you, you asked me to be your new companion!"

"Oi! That is totally different!" He snapped.

"How? How is it 'totally different?' then, huh?" I responded, my tone getting angrier.

He growled at me, throwing his hands up in the air before turning to me and pointing a finger in my face.

"You… You are impossible!"

"Well so are you!" I replied, almost yelling.

He stood there and huffed, turning his back to me and putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm going to go somewhere!" I told him, frustrated.

"And where is that?" He said sarcastically as he turned to me, causing our faces to be inches apart, and narrowed his eyes angrily.

"I don't know! Anywhere to get away from you right now because I'm not going to deal with this! Not right now!" I yelled at him. "I've had enough of this kind of stuff happen in my life already that I can't…" I said, stopping mid-sentence at the memory of what happened and trying to hold back my tears.

With that, I walked away, leaving an angry and upset Doctor behind me.

After about half an hour of walking, I found a place to sit. It was the perfect spot to be alone because it was out of everyone's way. All the memories and emotions from my past flooded back to me and, no matter how hard I tried not to cry, it didn't work. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face into them, trying to muffle out my crying and hide my tears. It wasn't long before I completely broke into millions of little pieces, letting everything that I had been holding in out. It felt good to finally let go of some of the things I had let build up for so long.

"Cynthia?" I heard the Doctor's voice say behind me, his footsteps coming towards me.

He sounded so concerned and upset that I didn't even respond. It was all I could do to try and pull myself together but, at this point, I knew it was useless.

I heard him sit beside me and sniffle, taking in a breath and letting it out shakily.

"I…" He said, clearing his throat to get rid of the unevenness behind his voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay…" I mumbled into my knees, not wanting the Doctor to see me totally broken.

"Come here…" He whispered, pulling me in for a hug and holding me tightly to him.

He wrapped his arms around me protectively and rubbed my back gently, resting his cheek on my head.

"Shhh… It's okay…" he said softly, now running his hand through my hair. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you'd get this upset. I never want you to get upset."

At those words, I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes. He still had an arm around me and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. I could tell he had been crying as well because his eyes and nose were red.

"Doctor…" I started to say, wanting to apologize.

"No… You shouldn't apologize for anything, Cynthia." He told me, looking down. "It was all me. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that."

"Hey…" I said as lifted his chin up to look at me.

Our eyes met and I saw a few tears fall down his cheeks.

"I blew up on you too, remember? I guess you could say this was a team effort?" I told him, hoping to see my happy-go-lucky Doctor again.

Sure enough, a little smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah. I guess it was, huh?" He said. "We make a pretty good team." He nudged my arm.

I laughed a little. "An interesting one for sure." I replied, smiling.

We sat there in silence for a little bit before the Doctor spoke up.

"Hey, why don't we go do something to cheer us up?"

I nodded and looked at him, "I'm for it! What do you have in mind?"

He looked up to the sky and made his thinking face before clapping his hands together, signaling he had an idea.

"I know exactly what to do! But it's a surprise!" He got up and held his hand out to me. "Follow me."

* * *

**Intense, huh? Sorry about that. It's all back and forth in this chapter! What did you think? Leave a review and let me know what you thought! :D**

**I won't be able to update the next chapter until later because I'm having to go do a bunch of errands! Once I'm home I will update it ASAP! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Doctor's POV**

* * *

I hated seeing Cynthia upset. I couldn't bear it. And to know that I caused her to be just killed me inside. I knew at that moment that I had to make things right. Even after we had both made up again, I still couldn't stand the idea of her sad. Good thing I came up with a brilliant idea while we were both having our alone time!

"Aha! Here we are!" I said, raising my arms in the air to show off the surprise.

"No way!" She said, running right towards it.

"I knew you liked the Beatles and I knew you had probably never been here so…" I told her, putting my hands in my pockets and rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"I can't believe it! I've always wanted to go here!" She squealed excitedly. "It's Abbey Road!

I watched as she ran to the iconic crosswalk and did a little happy dance.

"Quick! Take my picture!" She exclaimed, tossing me her phone.

"Okay, okay! Stand still!" I told her, for she was still doing a happy dance.

She finally stood still and posed just like I had when I showed it to her, grinning like a teenage girl at a Beatles concert.

When she ran back to me she enveloped me in a giant hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She shrieked, jumping up and down. "This is amazing!"

I laughed and hugged her back.

"Trust me, this isn't all." I commented.

She looked at me in surprise as her jaw dropped. "You mean there's more?"

I nodded, "Tons more!" I told her, smiling at her reaction.

"Then let's go!" She said excitedly, grabbing my hand and trying to drag me in a random direction.

"Geronimo!" I exclaimed, running to our next location.

"Okay, close your eyes!" I said, taking her hand and guiding her to the next spot.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, trying not to let the anticipation get to her.

"Almost… almost…" I told her as we got to the next place.

"Alright, open!" I declared, leaning against the brick wall beside the sign.

When she opened her eyes, she looked like she had seen a ghost she was so excited.

"Nuh uh!" She squeaked, running to it before looking at me again. "Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh! Welcome to Penny Lane!" I pronounced gleefully.

"Oh my gosh! Ahhh!" She cried, excitement overcoming her entire little being.

"You like it?" I asked her, observing the various expressions that came over her face.

"Uh. Like is an understatement! Picture! Picture!" She handed me her phone again and I laughed as I watched her decide on which pose to do beside it.

I think her mind basically went haywire and had no idea what to do when she was excited or shocked. All I can say about it…. It sure was cute!

"There's one more place I want to take you." I told her as she came back over to me.

"Another?" She asked ecstatically.

I smiled at her excitement. "Yes!"

"Come on then! Don't just stand there! Let's go!" She said eagerly.

"I'm the one who knows where were going, missy!" I teased her, snatching her hand and leading her to the next place.

"Okay, are you ready for this one?" I asked her as we approached the last spot I planned before we had to head back to the TARDIS.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, doing a little happy dance.

"We're almost there… in three… two…" I said as we reached the gates. "One."

She walked over to it and put her hands on the gate and the graffiti covered bricks beside it.

"This is not…." She thought aloud in disbelief. "Strawberry Fields Forever?"

I nodded in response and grinned as that familiar face of delight came back. She looked through the gates to see the large field of strawberries behind them.

"They look like they go on forever!" She said with enthusiasm. "No wonder they call it Strawberry Fields Forever!"

I laughed at her stating the obvious and patted her head.

"Cute little Chihuahua." I joked with her, rubbing her head as well.

She turned and looked at me, smiling "like an idiot", as she says.

"This is incredible! Thank you so much!" She gave me another giant hug and I happily gave her one back.

"Oh! Picture!" She remembered, handing me her phone once more and ran to the gates.

"Say Beatles!" I hollered at her, smiling when she did so.

She ran back and looked through the photos I had taken of her in her phone, grinning at every one.

"These are great! Are you sure you aren't some sort of famous photographer instead?" She said, nudging my arm.

I shrugged. "I've done a lot of things!"

I grabbed her hand and looked at her, thinking about how absolutely beautiful she was. I had never really noticed it until now and questioned how I hadn't. Her eyes, her nose, her lips, everything about her just drew me in. She was beautiful. More beautiful than any words could express no matter what language it was.

"Come on, let's go back to the TARDIS. I have another surprise for you."

By the time we had gotten to the TARDIS, it was completely dark. I kept an eye out for any sign of aliens around us and was relieved when there wasn't any. I opened the door and held it for her until she got in, making sure to lock it behind us. I turned and looked at her, watching her walk around the TARDIS' console. She was so open-minded and free spirited, full of zeal and spontaneity… and I loved that about her. I went over to her and smiled at her, feeling my stomach fill with butterflies.

"Go on upstairs." I told her softly. "There's something waiting for you in your room."

* * *

**What is the Doctor's surprise? Who knows? ;) You will have to wait and see in chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cynthia's POV**

**What is the Doctor's surprise? What is waiting for her?**

* * *

As I walked to my room, I replayed the day's events in my head. The good, the bad, the incredible and the just plain awkward.

"Why did I think it was okay to go and run off to grab coffee with some random guy?" I asked myself, regretting that idea.

Man that was stupid. And the Doctor… he was so upset. So hurt… It was something I never wanted to see again. I wouldn't be able to bear it. To know his eyes were filled with pain and anger, sorrow and hurt, all because of me... Because of something I had done…

"Cynthia. Stop that." I chided myself as I reached my bedroom door. "You two made up, he took you to amazing places and he has a surprise for you. So cheer up and don't ruin it!"

After standing outside for a few moments, wondering what could be inside, I opened the door. Automatically, my jaw dropped and my eyes watered. I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me.

I walked in and closed the door, looking around the room in amazement and admiration. The floor was scattered with white and red rose petals, looking as if they had come right out of the flower garden, their scent filling the entire room. On my bookshelves, nightstand and anything else with a top, white candles were lit, lighting the room with a dim, orange glow. I then turned my attention to the bed, where more rose petals were scattered around a beautiful TARDIS blue dress with a sheer, sleeveless design on the stop of it and a gorgeous silk on the rest of it. Starting at the waistline and spreading across the dress, were little silver beads that shone and shimmered in the light, causing the dress to look like it was covered in stars. The length was absolutely perfect as for it went all the way down to the ankles. I let out a relieved sigh, glad I wouldn't have to worry about stepping on it or tripping over it because it was too long.

After taking it all in for a few more seconds, I walked to the bed and found a note sitting on the dress with a white rose on top, thorns removed from it. I picked the note up and opened it, reading what was elegantly written in it:

_"__Cynthia,_

_I removed the thorns from this rose because I didn't want you to get hurt. You're like a rose, fragile and delicate, beautiful and astounding, bright and brilliant, unique and exceptional, irreplaceable, wonderful, and so much more. _

_Today, I was a thorn. I pierced you and made you cry, I tore you and made you leave my side. _

_Even though it was for only a few minutes… it felt like an eternity. I couldn't bear to do that to you again. I never want to. . _

_You're my key to my TARDIS, my bowtie to my suspenders, my fish fingers to my custard (even though it sounds disgusting, it's actually really good), my sonic to my screwdriver, and you're the "Let's go" to my "Geronimo."_

_These words I've said don't even scratch the surface._

_Oh! By the way! I found this dress in a shop while I was on my way to find you and knew the moment I saw it that it was yours. _

_Put this on and meet me in the "surprise room". Don't worry, the TARDIS will show you the way._

_Now, with that said, I should have had enough time to make sure everything was perfect. _

_I'll see you in a few minutes._

_Love, _

_The Doctor_

_P.S. Yes, this is my hand writing. Yes, it is elegant and beautiful. What did you expect? Chicken scratch? I never write so feel special, missy! (I hope you already do)_

_P.P.S. I hope I got you the right size dress. I just guesstimated on what size you wore. Yes, I did just say guesstimated. It's guessing and estimated together! Isn't it amazing?"_

I put the note down and smiled, only to pick it up and read it again.

Once I read the note for the billionth time, I picked up the dress and walked over to the mirror, holding it up to me to see what it looked like.

"Wow. This dress looks beautiful." I murmured to myself, watching the candlelight reflect off of it. "I just hope it looks this good on me."

With that, I went to the bathroom to go and try it on, hoping that I could make myself look presentable for his surprise.

After a few minutes of touching up my makeup and putting on the dress, I walked out to my room for one last inspection in my full-length mirror.

When I saw myself, I couldn't help but gasp and cover my mouth in amazement as I gazed at my reflection.

"That's me?" I asked aloud, turning around to look at me from both sides, making sure I wasn't just seeing things. "Yeah. That's definitely me."

I looked… incredible. For me to say that about myself, since I didn't have the highest level of self-confidence, was definitely something new. The dress fit me perfectly. Not a single thing was off with the sizing. I turned and looked at myself again, amazed at the way the dress looked and how it sparkled in the light.

"Well. I guess it's time to go and see the Doctor." I said, making sure everything was perfect once more. "TARDIS, take me to the Doctor." I told her just as my door opened and a pathway appeared in front of me.

I walked down the hallway, looking around to see if there was any sign of the Doctor anywhere. Sadly, there wasn't yet. Right as I got to the end of the hallway, I saw a note sitting on a table with a vase of roses beside it. I picked up the note and began to read it:

_"__Cynthia,_

_By now you're probably wondering where the TARDIS is leading you. Well, this room didn't exist until just a few hours ago, actually. Don't worry. It isn't much further from where you are right now. Well, maybe it is a little. By the way, nice shoes. Wait, you're not wearing any!" _

I looked around the hallway to see if he was there but didn't see him. How could he have known that? I shrugged, turning my attention back to the note:

_"__No, I'm not in the hallway and no, I cannot see you. I know you well enough to know that you love to run around barefoot regardless of where you are."_

I smiled at his remark, loving the fact that he totally just read my mind before I had even gotten to this table.

"Oh Doctor, you amaze me. You and your correct assumptions!" I said aloud.

_"__Now, it's time to put this note back down and make your way down the next hall. That's the last one you need to go down until you reach me."_

After I read it once more time, I laid it down and made my way down the next hallway, seeing two large doors at the end of it.

"That's definitely new." I told myself, getting closer to it with each step I took. When I got to the doors, I saw another note taped on it at eye level and I took it off, reading what it said.

_"__Open the doors! Go on! Don't be shy!"_

I smiled and taped the note back on the door, making sure it wouldn't fall off before I took another step towards the door.

"Well, here it goes." I said as I reached for the handles, pulling the doors open and entering the room.

As soon as they opened, I was completely awestruck. I walked in and glanced at the room, noticing that I was on a balcony on the second floor of the TARDIS, which I had no idea there was a second floor, and walked to the edge of it.

Once there, I looked up at the ceiling and was completely amazed by it. It looked almost exactly like the ceiling in Beauty and the Beast (my favorite Disney movie) but instead of cherubs and clouds on it, the universe was displayed on it. When I say displayed I don't mean painted. I literally mean displayed. The stars and planets moved, meteors passed by as shooting stars, various planets from far off places made their way across the ceiling. That was only part of it. Hanging from the ceiling was a beautiful diamond chandelier, sparkling like stars in the sky as lights reflected off of it.

I then turned to look around the rest of the room and saw a set of stairs beside me, leading to the first floor. I walked over to them and was about to go down them when I saw the Doctor. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and, of course, a white bowtie. Normally, I would have thought a white bowtie with a white undershirt would look weird, but the Doctor made it look elegant and incredible. I stood there and just stared at him, taking in the entire thing and how handsome he was. He seriously looked the most handsome and charming I had ever seen him. And to think that I thought his little tweed jacket and suspenders were attractive! This absolutely blew that off the charts. As I started to make my way down the stairs, the Doctor heard me and my heart leaped as turned towards me.

* * *

**There you have it! The surprise room has been revealed! That's not the entire surprise though. Just you wait! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Doctor's POV**

* * *

I don't think I have seen a more beautiful thing or person in my life. She looked incredible. I felt my face redden and I looked down and shuffled my feet shyly, hoping she didn't notice it. As she got closer I looked at her and our eyes met, making us both smile. I couldn't help but realize how much a really cared about her. No, it isn't because she's all dressed up and such but just her in general or in her every day clothes. She's just beautiful in every way no matter what.

When she reached the bottom, she glanced at me and I saw that she was blushing just as much as I was.

"Doctor, this is incredible." She said in a quiet tone, obviously astonished by the whole thing.

"I wanted to do something special for you to make up for everything I did today." I told her, looking at my feet as I remembered everything that happened.

"Hey. Don't be like that." She told me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

I couldn't help but to smile and hug her back.

"So, do you like it?" I asked her, looking around the room.

She nodded excitedly and looked around as well. "It's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

"So are you." I stated, automatically turning pink as I realized that I just said that out loud.

I saw her look at me as she started to blush and giggled, playing with her fingers nervously.

"You're quite handsome yourself, Doctor." I heard her say.

I blushed as well and held my hand out to her as music started to play in the background.

"Cynthia, may I have this dance?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world" she said as she took my hand.

I walked her to the center of the new ballroom and pulled her close, wrapping a hand around her waist and taking her hand in my other. She placed her hand on my arm and I intertwined our fingers together as we started to sway back and forth to the music.

"Oh I love this song!" She said as "Beauty and the Beast" came on.

I laughed and spun her around, picking her up in the process.

"Ever just the same. Ever a surprise." She sang as the words came on.

She has the most beautiful voice. I had heard her singing by herself in her room but this was in person.

"Ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise." I dipped her as this part came on and she laughed, smiling gleefully.

"Certain as the sun rising in the east." I sang, surprising her.

"Tale as old as time"

"Song as old as rhyme"

"Beauty and the Beast." We sang together in perfect harmony.

We stood there for a bit as the music slowed before the next song came on, staring into each other's eyes. She had the most beautiful brown eyes. Normally people don't think brown eyes are all that beautiful, but hers were incredible.

"Cynthia." I said, feeling butterflies in my stomach as I gazed upon her.

"Yes, Doctor?" she replied, smiling.

"You know when you asked me why I was breaking everything and what I meant when I said I couldn't let the Daleks get away with capturing you?" I asked her, studying her face.

"Yes. I remember."

"Well… the reason I said and did all of that is because…" I bit my lip and looked down, shyness coming over me.

"Because…?" she watched me, curiosity written all over her face.

I swallowed and looked at her, making sure our eyes met.

"Because I have fallen madly in love with you." I confessed, watching as a grin spread across her face.

"Well, Doctor. Guess what?" She spoke softly, biting her lip while still smiling.

"What?" I asked her, getting nervous just waiting for her response.

"I've fallen madly in love with you too." She confessed as well,

I smiled ecstatically and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in and kissing her lips. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and she kissed me back.

When we broke the kiss, I looked into her eyes and she did in mine as another song came on.

"Ready to dance again?" She asked me, giggling at my dazed and happy expression on my face as the realization of what just happened hit me.

"Absolutely." I responded, picking her up and twirling her around just as I had the first day that we met.


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to Chapter 15! Sorry for the long wait for the chapter. Haven't had much time to write :( It's so sad because I love to write! Anyways. Enjoy!**

**Cynthia's POV**

* * *

After what seemed like an eternal night of dancing, we both grew tired and decided to get some rest.

"Hey Cynthia?" I heard the Doctor ask me and looked up at him.

"Yes, Doctor?" I responded.

"Sleep well." He said, smiling, placing a kiss on my forehead before we parted.

"You too." I told him, grinning from ear to ear.

I then made my way back to my room and found it all nice and clean for me to sleep. The candles were still there and lit, but much more faint than they originally were, and the rose petals had disappeared. I shrugged and went to the restroom to get ready for the night, changing out of my dress and into my pajamas, taking off my makeup, etcetera.

When I came back, I saw a box sitting on my bed.

"That wasn't there before." I said to myself, walking over to it cautiously. There was a note on top of it with my name on it, so I opened it. It had the Doctor's writing on it and I smiled, reading what was inside:

"_Cynthia, _

_Tonight was the best night of my life. I know, of all of time and space that I have travelled, there must be a better night. Well, there isn't, Cynthia Claire. I wouldn't trade this for the universe._

_I wanted to give you one last thing to thank you for tonight, so here you go. I hope you like it. I know. It's not much. Nothing crazy extravagant. I just wanted something to sum up the night. _

_Thank you once again, Cynthia Claire. You truly are a remarkable girl._

_With much love,_

_Your Doctor."_

I put down the note and looked in the box to find another, much smaller box inside of it. The rose petals were surrounding it and filled the box with the scent of the petals. The smaller box was white and blue with glitter all over it. I opened it and found another box in it.

"Doctor…" I said, picking up the box only to find another box inside of that one.

"Bigger on the inside?" I jumped at the voice and turned around to see the Doctor standing at my door in his pajamas.

I laughed and smiled. "So either this is a strange way of trying to have a pajama party or you just wanted to see my reaction to all the boxes inside of boxes."

He shrugged and walked over to me. "More like the second one. But the first one is a great idea too!"

He pulled a pillow from behind his back and whacked me with it, jumping onto my bed after I moved the box off of it.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" He yelled, whacking me again.

"Oh you asked for it pretty boy!" I told him, grabbing a pillow and whacking him right back.

"Bring it on Earthling!" He said as I jumped onto the bed.

"Oh I will Sasstronaut!" I laughed.

He gasped and held his hand to his chest, trying his best to look insulted. "What did you just call me?" He asked.

"A Sasstronaut!" I replied, putting emphasis on the sass part.

"You didn't!"

I nodded. "I did!"

He grabbed me and started tickling me, causing me to make us fall over in the process.

"Am I still a sasstronaut? Am I?" He asked me, laughing.

"You are!" I laughed back in response.

After a few more seconds of tickling, he finally stopped and just sat there staring at me with a boyish grin on his face.

"What?" I asked him, confusion showing on my face.

"You know that something that I said was in the box?" He asked me, still grinning.

"Yes. I know of it." I told him, looking at him curiously.

"Well. I have it. In my pocket." He looked down and tried to hide his smile. It didn't work.

"You do now?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded and kept his eyes down.

"Doctor…." I said as I looked at him, giggling.

At that, his head shot up and he clapped his hands, jumping off of the bed. "I need to give it to you! That's right!"

I laughed at his sudden excitement and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Probably. That's what presents are for, isn't it?" I giggled.

"Yeah. You're right!" He said, sitting beside me and pulling a box of his pocket. "Here you go!"

He placed it in my hand and watched me as I opened it.

"Wow. It's beautiful." I said in amazement as I looked at what was inside.

What I saw was a ring. Not a fancy one but a very sweet, simple one. It was a silver band with a blue, oval stone in the middle of it with two little cubic zirconia stones on each side of it.

"It's called a Lindy Star. That blue rock. I thought it would be appropriate because it's blue, like the TARDIS, and a star appears in it when the light hits it just right." He stated as he grabbed the ring and held it to the light, making a light blue star appear in the center of it.

"That's amazing! I didn't even know things like this existed." I told him as he put it on my finger, fitting perfectly.

"I didn't either until I found it in some of my… Well… That's a long story which shall be explained later!" He sat beside me and crossed his legs, watching me examine the ring on my finger.

"Don't worry. It's not an engagement ring or a wedding ring. I call it more of a promise ring. Or a companion ring! Oh, yes. Companion ring sounds nice. A ring for a very special companion. No other companion shall have it except for you. Yes, companion promise ring! No, promanion ring? No…" He clutched his fist in thought and pointed around the room, making different hand gestures as he thought about it.

"Doctor." I said, looking at him and taking one of his hands, causing him to look at me. "I love it. Regardless of what kind of ring it is. "

He smiled in response and kissed my lips gently.

"Well, we should get some sleep." He said as he got up from the bed, making his way to the door. "Goodnight my beautiful, beautiful Cynthia."

I smiled and blushed. "Goodnight my handsome, wonderful Doctor."

* * *

**Isn't the Doctor a sweetie? You won't believe what is to come! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cynthia's POV**

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded a new chapter! College life has been crazy busy and I've barely had any time to write my fanfiction! No worries, fall break is coming up so I'll be able to write more then! Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 16!**

* * *

I woke to the TARDIS jolting and whirring at an uncontrollable rate and jumped out of bed. I ran down the stairs to the control room and found the Doctor frantically trying to regain control of the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" I yelled at him, fear in my voice.

"Cynthia! Help me over here!" he said as he pointed to part of the console that he couldn't reach from his end.

"What's going on?" I shouted, working with the controls the best that I could.

"We must have hit a rift in space and time!" he replied, reaching for some other levers.

As if instinctively, I reached for a certain set of buttons across the board and the whirring and jolting suddenly stopped. I sighed in relief and leaned on the edge of the console.

"Cynthia?" I heard the Doctor say beside me,

"Yes?" I said, turning towards him.

His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked me straight in the eye. "How did you know how to stop the TARDIS from doing that?"

I realized that that was something I probably shouldn't be able to do but I just shrugged. "I've learned from the best! I mean. Watching you fly the TARDIS and letting me occasionally help out…"

"Yeah... I guess so…" he said as he turned away, eyebrows still woven in thought.

I looked at him with concern and asked him, "Doctor…"

He looked at me when he heard my voice so I continued talking. "Is there something… wrong with me?"

"No. Well. I don't know." I looked at him with a bit of hurt and fear in my eyes, causing him to run over to me and wrap me up in his embrace. "Nothing bad. Nothing bad."

"Not that you know of." I told him, murmuring into his chest.

"No. Not that I know of."

After a few moment sf silence and embracing each other, the Doctor cleared him throat and let go of me.

"Anyways," he said as his voice cracked slightly, "We should probably figure out either where we are or if we went anywhere."

"Yeah." I replied, looking up at him. When I saw his face my heart went straight to my stomach. His expression was a mixture of pain and confusion, sadness and love, and some other emotions I couldn't quite comprehend.

He walked in front of me and opened the doors, only to reveal that we had landed on some dark planet.

"Where are we, Doctor?" I asked him, coming up beside him.

"I'm not sure." He replied, reaching out past the doors.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, only to have him turn to me.

"Cynthia. What is it?"

"T-There's something out there."

He looked out the doors again and then back at me, observing my panic-stricken face. "Cynthia. Nothing is out there."

"It's right there." I told him, pointing in the direction I was seeing this figure.

He just shook his head and kept saying he didn't see it.

But I did. I definitely saw it. The man, thing, it, or whatever that figure was, was absolutely creepy. Its body was clothed in a red suit with a bright blue tie and black shoes that were nearly invisible compared to the background, it was wearing some sort of cap that completely covered the upper half of its white face, and it was beckoning me to come over to it with a long, skinny arm.

I felt myself getting weaker with each second I looked at him. It wasn't long before I just couldn't stand anymore.

"Cynthia!" He yelled as he turned to me, catching me right before I hit the ground.

I saw the corners of my vision slowly turning black as I could feel myself falling into darkness.

"Cynthia. Cynthia! Stay with me. Come on. Don't do this. Stay awake! Come on, Cynthia!" the Doctor exclaimed, holding me in his arms as he sat on the ground.

I smiled softly at him and looked into his gorgeous eyes.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Poor Cynthia! What do you think is going to happen? How will the Doctor react? Who was that creepy guy? Did he have anything to do with Cynthia's blackout? You'll just have to wait and see ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Doctor's POV**

"Cynthia? Cynthia!" I exclaimed, still holding her in my arms. "Come on. Wake up!"

The TARDIS groaned as I sat there and I looked up to see something on the screen:

"She isn't dead, Doctor. She's with me. She's the only one who can help us."

I just stared at the screen in disbelief and then looked back at Cynthia. My beautiful, wonderful Cynthia. So innocent even when asleep. I knew I couldn't stay there holding her, hoping that she'll just snap out of it, so I picked her up and took her to her room, laying her gently on the bed.

"Cynthia... Why must you always be the one who gets in trouble?" I asked her, knowing she couldn't hear me.

I kissed her forehead gently, knowing that no matter what would happen, I would still love her. I sat there and just kept looking at her. Her closed eyes, her adorable nose, and the expression on her face. I grabbed her hand and felt the ring I had placed on her finger just a few days ago when I made up with her and confessed my love to her. I gazed upon the ring as the star shone for me within the gem, reminding me that I made a promise to her to be her Doctor, her protector, until the end of time.

I stayed in her room for a few more minutes before I decided it was best for me to go. Reluctantly, I went back to the TARDIS console room and remembered the message that had shown up on the screen. I ran over to it only to see that the message had changed.

"Doctor. It's Cynthia."

When I read that it was her my heart leaped for joy telling me that she was okay.

"Crappy timing, huh? Well, anyways, I am in another universe. Physically, I am still there, with you, on the TARDIS but mentally, I am away. Gone to another place to help a species stop a force that has been attacking them for centuries."

"Attacking? Force? Another universe that can only be reached by mental communication?" I continued to read on, eager for some information as to where she might be.

"Doctor. I can see your stress."

"She can see me?" I murmured aloud in confusion.

"Yes." The screen said.

"Turn around." I heard a voice behind me say.

Once I turned, I saw the image of Cynthia.

"Cynthia!" I ran over to her and tried to give her a hug, only to fall right through it.

"Doctor... I'm just a hologram right now." She said, a look of pain and sadness on her face.

"I can tell that now!" I said, rubbing my arm where I fell on it. "Cynthia. Where are you?"

"I don't know what this place is called but they are in grave danger, Doctor."

When she said this my eyes got wide with fear. No no no. If she gets hurt... I don't...

I shook my head to get that out of my mind.

"Cynthia, you need to be extremely careful. I don't want you getting hurt. If you got hurt, or worse, I couldn't..." I looked down and wiped a tear away from my eyes.

"Doctor... I won't get hurt. And if I get hurt or I am in grave danger, the people will take care of me. If they cannot, I wired the TARDIS to bring me back to get medical attention. I do not know how long the TARDIS would keep me there due to the fact I am on this... mission of sorts."

"How did you wire the TARDIS to do that?" I asked her, curious as to who exactly this girl is.

"I talked with her. Golly, Doctor, do you ever learn?" She joked.

"Well I suppose not!" I replied, chuckling some at my sweet Cynthia.

Right as I finished that sentence I saw Cynthia look around worriedly and talk to someone off the hologram.

"Cynthia... What's happening?" I questioned her, a worried tone in my voice.

"I have to go. We're under attack." She said, looking into my eyes.

"Cynthia! Please be careful!" I pleaded, that anxious feeling in my stomach appearing.

She looked at me and smiled reassuringly. "I will be fine. I learned how to protect myself. From the best instructor ever, of course."

"Call me again soon, okay?"

"I will. Farewell my marvelous Doctor. Until we meet again." She said as her image started to fade.

"I love you!" I yelled at the fading hologram

"I love you too." Her hologram whispered right before it completely disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long time between chapters! I have finally had time to write and update my story! My first year of college was absolutely crazy but full of fun memories. I'm so glad it's summer, though, because that means I can write my story again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and be sure to let me know what you think! (sorry it's so short. I need to get back in my writing groove!)**

**Cynthia's POV**

* * *

"We've taken a hit on the east side!" yelled one of the people around me. "Prepare to fire back with radon cannons!"

In every direction I looked, there were people manning machine boards, running around with ammunition, and checking up on the wounded. These people looked just like normal humans do, at least the ones I know, but were just slightly different.

"Cynthia, come over here!" One of the people yelled. "We need your assistance ASAP!"

I ran over to the control panel in this room and looked as I saw a bunch of red flashing lights on it. I looked at the location they were headed and quickly ran to the commander.

"Commander! There's a fleet coming towards the north side." I tell him with a firm and slightly concerned tone.

"Cannons 4, 6, and 11 towards the north side!" he ordered, his voice deep and loud.

At his command, his troops changed the coordinates of the cannons and started to fire, the muffle sounds of explosions filling the room.

The commander was about 6'2" with a muscular build and chiseled features. His hair was jet black with his eyes were as green as emeralds, perfectly fitting the shape of his face. He was definitely a human, at least by what I could tell, and must have some sort of military background. If he didn't, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be here commanding an entire fleet.

For the first time since I arrived, I finally get the courage to ask him the question that has been on my mind and clear my throat. "Sir, if it is alright to ask, why did you need me here? Why not the Doctor?"

He looked at me and said, "Well, we needed to test both of you."

I gave him a puzzled, slightly annoyed look and stammered as I tried to find the right words for how I was feeling. "How? Why? Was it really necessary to do that to him? Just up and snatch me from out of nowhere? Giving him no idea if I was okay or not! Just leaving my lifeless body back on the TARDIS? I'm so..." I grunted in anger and looked him in the eyes, "I'm so mad at you! Absolutely furious! How could you just do that? And that man! Was he REALLY necessary?" I ask him, absolutely livid.

"What man, Cynthia?"

"The man in the red suit! With the blue tie and black shoes!" I told him, my voice still raised.

At my words, his face suddenly turned white, his expression emotionless, his body stiff, and his eyes filled slightly with fear.

He asked me very quietly, his voice cold, "Was this man covering his face with a hat?"

I shifted nervously, his chilling glare sending a shiver up my spine, and answered, "Yeah. He was. How did you...?"

I stopped my sentence short when his look changed to one of terror and worry.

"Cynthia, we need to talk. Now." He said as he turned to walk out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Cynthia's POV**

Once out of the room, the commander walked into a small hallway and looked around to make sure no one else was there.

"Cynthia, are you completely sure you saw the man?" he asked me, searching my face for an answer

"Yes, sir. I'm absolutely sure. Why? What's going on?" I gave him a slightly annoyed, curious look.

He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "The man you saw… is a very dangerous man."

"What do you mean dangerous?" I questioned, using air quotes as I said dangerous.

He looked at me with a very serious expression on his face, grabbing my shoulders and gripping them tightly.

"Dangerous as in he could destroy your entire life, the entire planet, or even the entire galaxy."

I looked him dead in the eyes, checking to see if there was any sign that he was kidding. There wasn't. I finally let the situation sink in and my eyes grew wide, imagining everything this one man, this one creature, could do.

"Of all people... You chose me?" I gave his a curious yet nervous look and prayed that this was all just some awful dream... That I would soon wake up and be right back on the TARDIS.

"Yes. We chose you." He replied with a stern tone in his voice.

I shook my head in disbelief and confusion, trying to figure out why on earth, well... why on wherever the heck we are, would they choose an ordinary person like me?

"But... you could have chosen from anybody in the entire universe! You could have chosen a member of your staff, you could have chosen someone on earth, or you could have chosen The Doctor!"

When I said his name, my Doctor's face popped into my mind, smiling and laughing with me. Then I realized... he was all alone on the TARDIS. With just my lifeless body on it and nothing for him to do about it. I remembered the first time it happened on Skelorum and how he kept trying to break this giant shard of glass that had fallen.

"Cynthia? Are you ok?" I heard the commander say, causing me to snap out of my daze.

"O-oh. Yeah... I'm fine." I told him, looking down. "It's just that... I just thought of The Doctor and how alone and upset he must be..."

The commander looked at me and touched my shoulder gently, "He will be ok. I can let you have unlimited video calls with him if you think that would help?"

I smiled at him and nodded, "That would be wonderful!"

"Well then, let's go chat with this Doctor of yours then!"

We walked to the control room and sat down by a monitor, turning on the screen to talk.

"I hope he hasn't torn the TARDIS up again..." I muttered, figuring out the system so we could talk.

"What do you mean by 'torn up the TARDIS again'?" the commander asked me.

"Well... you see... Sometimes, when he's really upset, he feels the need to hit things and tear things apart. Sometimes he just yells and bangs on stuff. It's always when I'm away from him though..." I tell him, imagining my poor Doctor upset.

"So... why does he get so upset when that happens...?"

I look down at the keyboard as my eyes start to water, "Because he feels like he failed at protecting me of loving me..." I wipe my eyes after I say this, a few tears rolling down my cheeks and trying to collect my composure.

"So, you two are more than just friends, huh?" he questioned me, watching my responses.

I nodded and sniffled, looking back up, "Yes. We are more than just friends."

"Well... Let's call him and get you two connected again." He told me, looking at me with a reassuring smile.

I smiled back and clicked the button to call him, waiting to see my wonderful Doctor on the other side.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Doctor's POV**

As I was in Cynthia's room, making sure she was alright or checking to see if she had awakened, I heard the TARDIS's familiar ring and letting me know that someone was calling.

I ran to the console room and answered the call, seeing my sweet Cynthia's face appear on the other screen.

"Doctor!" She said, a huge smile coming to her face.

"Cynthia! Are you okay?" I asked her, observing her through the screen.

"I'm fine, Doctor. No injuries so far!"

I sighed, relieved to hear that, and thought about her there... With a strange man… And me just over here, helpless, in the TARDIS.

"Cynthia, have you found anything out about that man yet?" I asked her, seeing her expression when I asked.

"Well, Doctor… who?" The Commander asked.

"It's just the Doctor." Cynthia told him.

The Commander shrugged and continued his sentence, "That man that she saw, is a very dangerous creature. One that has been on our radar for ages."

"Can you send me all the information you have on him?" I questioned, looking at him with a cold expression.

"Yes, sir, Doctor." He replied, going off the screen.

"Oh, Doctor. You look terrible…" I heard Cynthia say, her voice cracking slightly.

I looked away from the monitor and stared at the floor, trying to regain my happy composure.

"Well you still look as beautiful as ever…" I told her, looking at the screen.

She laughed some, looking down in her little shy way whenever I compliment her.

"Nice try, but I know I look like crap."

I shook my head at her and winked at her through the screen, making her giggle and blush again.

"There's my girl." I said, smiling at the grin that came upon her face.

"And there's my Doctor." She said back, a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"Doctor," the Commander declared as he came back in the screen, "I am sending the information on him to your TARDIS control center."

"Thank you, Commander." I said as I went to the screen it was on.

I looked at the screen and saw a being that looked exactly like that Cynthia said it looked like

"So, this is what that thing looked like…" I said, examining it's features.

"Yes, it is." Cynthia replied, "That's what I saw right before I blacked out."

I stared at the creature and tried to remember any time that I may have seen it but was completely stumped.

"You'd think that in all my years traveling through time and space that I would have come across this man." I thought aloud, wondering who, or more accurately what, this is.

"And this is the day that the Doctor learns that he doesn't know everything!" Cynthia teased at me. I stuck my tongue out at her in response

"Doctor, sir. We've been trying to figure out the identity of this man for years but can't seem to. Do you think you will be able to assist us?" Asked the Commander, staring intensely at the screen.

I grin at the screen they are on and clap my hands together, rubbing them together.

"Geronimo."


	21. Chapter 21

**Doctor's POV**

Cynthia and I talked for a bit longer before she had to get off again due to another attack.

I stood there in the console room for a bit before I started to look for this mystery man, fussing at myself for not knowing and worrying that I won't be able to help Cynthia. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I brushed it away with the back of my hand.

"Come on, Doctor. Pull yourself together! She needs you and you can't just stand over here and cry like a baby. You're hundreds of years old! You're definitely not a baby anymore." I mumbled this to myself and took a deep breath, feeling myself calm down as I did so.

"Alrighty now. Let's get to figuring out who this is! TARDIS! Let's help to get her back home!" I hollered with determination, hearing the TARDIS make a beep noise in response as a light lit up on the opposite side of the console.

"Atta girl!" I said, patting the TARDIS' console. "Let's see what you've got here..."

I looked at the screen and read what was on it, reading through it a couple of times before I started to click and punch buttons. "TARDIS, are you sure this is correct?" I asked her, my tone a bit confused yet stern. She groaned in response.

"Well, if you say so! Now how do we get her back and find out who this man is?" I questioned aloud, only to have the TARDIS pull something up on another screen.

"Help her fight. Help her win." I read aloud, grinning at the TARDIS' answer. "Then we better get to working!"

A few hours later the TARDIS started to receive a call again. It was Cynthia.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed as she came onto the screen, a smile coming to her face.

"Why hello beautiful! How is life over there in the fancy world of... stuff?" I asked her, my tone getting really confused at the last part of the sentence.

She giggled, "It's interesting. The attacks have become less frequent and we're looking to have a sound sleep tonight." I grinned as she said this.

"How's life over in the lovely TARDIS?" She asked me, the TARDIS groaning in the background at what Cynthia said. "Yes TARDIS, you are lovely!"

I chuckled at those two just talking away and finally decided to ask her what had been on my mind for the past few hours, "Cynthia, does anything look familiar to you over there?"

I watched as her eyes narrowed at the question as her face gave me a look of pure confusion. "Umm... No. Nothing looks familiar at all over here."

I pressed a button on the TARDIS that pulled up a picture of the mysterious man on both of our screens. "What about this man?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked at the camera. "Doctor, why are you asking me these things? I've never been here before! And I don't even know why I'm here!"

I examined her expression to see that she was being completely genuine. I signed and looked at the screen again before turning back to her.

"Cynthia… You've been there before…" I told her, a somber tone in my voice.

"What? What do you mean? I've never been here before in my life!" She exclaimed, her voice raising slightly. She stopped talking and looked around, seeing a few people looking at her, and smiled at them before turning back around awkwardly.

"Cynthia… The TARDIS doesn't lie…" I told her in response.

"But… How?" She asked me.

I looked into her eyes before looking down, upset I didn't know how to help her.

"I don't know."


End file.
